Oh, Estel!
by Star of the Wolf
Summary: Aragorn's Elvish name is Estel, meaning "Hope". So when people say "hope", nobody knows how he'll react. Aragorn of all ages. Drabble collection. Parody.
1. Don't Lose Hope

_Ithillaer here. Hello! So Aradel and I recently realized how many times the word "hope" is used. Immediately, our minds thought of Aragorn, whose name is Estel, which means "Hope". So here is the random collection of drabbles we thought up. Some will be in drabble format, some in script format. Just in case you're curious. :D_

_All Elvish translations will be in parenthesees next to the words. Can't have people getting confused! ;)_

* * *

Elrohir sat glumly on the front steps of the Last Homely House, hugging his knees to his chest. His long raven hair hung untied, concealing most of his grief-filled face. Elladan laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "It has only been two days, muindor nin (my brother). She may yet come around. And if not, there are other ellethea (female elves) that will capture your fancy. Do not lose hope."

Six-year-old Estel had snuck up behind them during the course of their conversation. Hearing the last part, his eyes bugged and he could no longer keep silent. "But…but you can't! You didn't! I'm RIGHT HERE!"

Elrohir turned around at the sound of his little brother's voice. "No, Estel, we would never lose you," he reassured the boy. Then, with a mischievous grin, began a dramatically slow advance toward Estel, arms and fingers outstretched. Estel, seeing the tickling that was coming, let out a shriek of laughter and ran away, Elrohir close behind.

After a few minutes, Elrohir returned to where Elladan had remained. He plopped himself down next to his brother and, looking at him, said, "I am sorry, muindor nin (my brother). I seem to have lost hope."

* * *

_What did you think? Please review!_


	2. We Lost Hope!

_Ithillaer again! I seem to be on a roll! This is a sequel to the first drabble. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elrond sat in his study, going through paperwork. Again. He sighed. Another long, boring day, surely.

Suddenly, Elladan burst through the oaken doors, numerous small tears in his tunic. "Adar! Adar!" he panted.

Elrond looked up, used to the twins overreacting. "Yes?"

"Adar, Elrohir has lost hope!"

Elrond had to work to suppress a sigh. That was them, always being overdramatic. Still, like a good father…. "What has befallen Elrohir this time?" he asked the older twin.

Elladan was puzzled. "Elrohir? Oh, no. Nothing. He is fine. Adar, I meant our brother, Estel! Elrohir has lost Estel!"

This worried Elrond. His adopted son was wont to run away, even if it was just into the garden. It was a game for him, to see how long he could remain undetected by the Elves of Imladris. But then Elrond heard a slight rustling sound coming from under his chair. Out popped a curly head, followed shortly by the body of a six-year-old boy. He looked up at Elrond, a cheeky grin in place.

"Hi, Ada," he smiled innocently. "El was gonna tickle me! I had to hide!" he explained with a logic only young children possess. Elrond could only laugh.

* * *

_Review. Please?_


	3. Men Have Lost Hope

_Hi! Third one. Don't expect updates this often. I just had a few drabbles written up. The posts will be sporadic, at best, as the ideas pop into our brains. ;)_

* * *

Aragorn was in the stables brushing his horse when Elladan and Elrohir walked in, leading their horses to empty stalls. Tossing their travel cloaks over the stall doors, they wearily, yet deftly, removed the tack from their horses and brushed them down, talking all the while of the human town they had visited.

"Orcs move closer day by day," Elrohir told Estel. "The Men have not the troops to ward them off."

"They are growing in number, too, as they approach," added Elladan. "I fear the Men will give up soon."

Elrohir nodded and turned back to his steed. "The Men have lost hope."

Twelve-year-old Estel looked at his brothers, not quite realizing what they meant. "Well, of course they have," he deadpanned. "I live in Imladris now!"

* * *

_Review! Pretty please? I want to know what you think. Should I continue with my other ideas?_


	4. When All Else Fails, Hope Remains

_Ithillaer again! I don't know how my brain is thinking of these so rapidly! I hope you are enjoying reading these as much as I am writing them!_

* * *

Estel should have been in his room, napping. But he was _five_. Much too old for naps now. So he was instead sneaking throughout Imladris, trying to stay out of sight. It was such a fun game!

Presently, he felt braver, and decided to venture into Elrond's study. The door was slightly ajar, only just wide enough to allow a small boy through. He waited for the right moment... then dashed through the doorway, hiding behind a weapons chest on the floor. Stifling his giggles sufficiently so that even the Elves could not hear him, he listened.

Elrond and another Elf were speaking. "Orcs in numbers unprecedented approach Imladris, My Lord!" the other Elf said, as if he believed Elrond did not grasp the severity of the situation. Estel figured that they had been having this conversation for a while.

Suddenly, Elrond's strong voice cut through the panicked blabbering of the younger Elf. "Arlenath! Imladris has not fallen yet. Nor will it this time. Even when all seems lost, and all else fails, hope remains," he said comfortingly.

Estel could not muffle the gasp that tore from him, alerting his adar (father) to his presence. Footsteps sounded, coming in his direction, but Estel had nowhere to go. Nor could he move; the words just spoken terrified him.

"Estel? Why are you here?" Elrond asked, surprised that he had not sensed the child's presence earlier. He noticed the wide eyes and frightened expression on the human boy's face. "What troubles you, ion nin (my son)?"

Slowly, Estel reached out to grasp the hand Elrond offered, pulling himself up into a standing position. Elrond knelt down to Estel's height. Estel looked Elrond in the eyes. "You… you said I would remain, ada (dad). Why? That's a LOT of pressure!"

Elrond only laughed, pulling the boy into a hug. It still amazed him how quickly Estel matured compared to those humans that did not grow up with Elves. "No, Estel. I was not talking of you at that time. We will all be here together, Estel. It is alright." Elrond stroked the boy's hair and felt him relax. But then Estel tensed and pulled away.

"Are you mad at me, ada?" Estel avoided his adar's face, looking at the floor next to Elrond's knees, twisting the hem of his tunic in his small hands.

Elrond smiled. That was just like his little Estel. "No, ion nin (my son). Not this time. But I do wonder how you got in here so quietly?"

"I can show you!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly, eager to prove himself to Elrond. Elrond smiled, recognizing the offer for what it was.

"I can spare a while, so why not? Where shall we go?" he asked Estel.

Estel's face lit up. "The gardens! The gardens! There are always good spots there! Let's hide from 'Ro and 'Dan!" The child was literally bouncing now.

Standing, Estel grabbed his adar's hand and tried to drag him out of the room. Elrond cast a look back at Arlenath. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide. He never thought he would see the day when the Lord of Imladris would go hiding in the gardens –for _fun_– when there was work to be done! Elrond did not care. He knew from other reports that the force coming their way was actually rather small; nothing a few warriors could not handle. What was more, he was making his smallest son happy. That was all that mattered.

"Hope remains, Arlenath," he smiled, letting the boy drag him away.

* * *

_Review? Please? :D_


	5. Do Not Trust To Hope

Aradel here! So, I was the one who originally found this quote, but then Ithillaer decided she wanted to write for it too, so I said sure, and so...yeah. Well, two came out. Mine ended up being a lot more serious and angst-filled (what a surprise :P), but we both liked it, so we decided to add it. So...here you go. Two differing versions. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out.

* * *

**"But do not trust to hope…it has forsaken these lands."**

Legolas glanced over at Aragorn, one eyebrow creeping up his forehead at Éomer's word choice. His dark-haired friend had a rather disconcerted look on his face, his silver-blue eyes staring unfocused into the distance as they were wont to do when he was thinking.

Legolas bit back a chuckle and touched Aragorn's elbow, drawing the man's gaze. "He did not know what he was saying," Legolas assured his companion. "How could he have?"

"Of course not," Aragorn replied, but he would not meet Legolas's gaze. He turned away to run a soothing hand down the nose of chestnut the horse that Éomer had given him.

"Estel, stop reading such deep meanings into simple phrases," Legolas admonished, moving around Aragorn so he was once again facing the human. "Hope is not that uncommon of a word to use, especially in times such as these!"

"Perhaps," Aragorn replied, but he still not look up at Legolas. "But perhaps Éomer was correct," Aragorn continued suddenly, his voice exploding into the air like water from a burst dam, "Whether he realized it or not. If we were too late, then I have as good as forsaken our comrades."

Legolas sighed, and stepped between Aragorn and Hasufel, determined to get his friend's complete attention. "Cease this nonsense at once," he ordered, his voice stern, making it clear that he would accept no argument. "You convinced us to follow them; you lead us across the Riddermark; you tracked the Uruk-hai. That is not the definition of forsaken, Estel, and if you think that it is, then I believe I will need to have a word with Erestor about your tutelage." Aragorn could not quite keep a small grin off of his face at that last sentence, which had been spoken with laughable severity.

It was now Aragorn's turn to sigh. He reached out and clasped Legolas's shoulder, and the blonde elf returned the gesture without hesitation. "Thank you, my friend," Aragorn said warmly, a small smile gracing his features. "But come, we have tarried here too long. Let us depart." Legolas was thankful to hear the strength of will and conviction returned to Aragorn's voice. "Come Gimli, I will give you a leg up."

Gimli stood off to the side, watching the exchange in silence and with a puzzled look hidden behind his beard. At the last comment, however, he let loose a deep growl. "I would rather run, thank you laddie," he grumbled, eyeing the prancing white stallion with distaste and distrust.

"Oh come, Gimli, it will not be that bad," Legolas smirked, vaulting into the saddle and reaching down for his hand – it would likely take both Aragorn and Legolas to get him into the saddle, what with the extra weight of his armor.

After Gimli was safely atop the fiery stallion behind Legolas, he watched as Aragorn moved off toward his own steed. The dwarf's thoughts wandered back to the conversation between his two friends just moments before.

"Legolas?" Gimli grunted to the green-clad back in front of him.

"Yes?" the elf replied.

"What were you and Aragorn speaking of?"

"Ah, that." The elf sounded slightly amused despite himself. "To put it simply," Legolas explained, "we were speaking of Hope." Legolas could feel Gimli's eye roll from behind him, and he laughed lightly.

"But what do you mean by that?" Gimli growled, thoroughly annoyed. The saying 'If you ask an elf a question, you will get the answer both 'yes' and 'no'' was most certainly true.

"You see, many long years ago, Aragorn was named 'Estel', which means Hope."

"Hope?" Gimli asked laughing, and glanced over at the human, who was swinging up into the saddle. "What moron would name a child 'Hope'?" He shook his head with the absurdity of it all. "Humans are so very strange sometimes…"

Legolas simply chuckled and shook his head slightly, as if he knew something that Gimli did not.

* * *

_Ithillaer here. So, now that you have read Aradel's, this is my version. :) Enjoy! And as Aradel said; Please review! We love them!_

* * *

**"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope."** Éomer then barked an order to his men, but Estel heard it not.

'…_do not trust to Hope'?_ Estel thought. What was he implying here? Something clicked within Aragorn. He looked at his friends for a moment as they clambered onto Arod, doubting no longer. He was Hope. _He_ was trustworthy.

He turned to his horse, Hasufel. "Do not trust to Hope," he said to his saddle mockingly. "I am one of the most trustworthy people in all of Arda!"

"And humble, too, mellon nin," Legolas laughed despite the circumstances, his elven ears easily picking up Aragorn's words.

Swinging onto Hasufel, Aragorn shot his companions a determined look, ignoring the Elf's last comment. "I am. And I will find those Hobbits."


	6. There Is No Other Way

_Hello! It is Ithillaer once more! I am having too much fun with Estel's name... Ahh, well. Here's another for you! Enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_Oh, the bold is where I directly quoted the movie. ;)_

* * *

"**None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude**," Boromir said, trying to calm Frodo, but failing miserably. "**You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take**," he continued, a note of persuasion entering his voice. Frodo tensed, hearing the underlying anger, deep within the friendly words.

"**I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart**," Frodo stated, cutting Boromir off.

Aragorn had gotten nervous upon realizing that both Frodo and Boromir were gone. Raised among the Elves, he had no problem traveling silently through the forest, staying out of sight. The Ranger froze as he made out their next words.

"**Warning? Against what? Guess what, we're all afraid, Frodo**," Boromir spat, advancing on the Hobbit. "**But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have… don't you see that is madness?"**

Frodo stood his ground as well as he could before the threatening Gondorian. "**There is no other way**," Frodo said straightfaced.

Still hidden, Estel's eyes widened. _Destroy what Hope we have…What Hope we have… Hope we have…Hope…Hope…._ Thoughts swirled in Estel's mind. Surely, they knew not what they said! They did not… did they? Estel looked up, his eyes greeted by the sight of Boromir on the ground and Frodo gone. He snuck away, as well. He had to find Frodo. This had to be sorted out. _An orc attack would be the only thing that could stop me from getting to the bottom of this_, he thought grimly….

* * *

_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Please? I'm kinda wondering how many people are actually reading and enjoying (or not, you know) these..._


	7. She Still has Hope

___This drabble is not humor, unfortunately. So I apologize. But I was watching TTT Extended, and this just... popped into my head. So... Here you go! ~Ithillaer_

* * *

"**I will not leave my daughter here to die.**"

"**She stays because she still has hope,**" Aragorn said, trying to break through Elrond's instinctual paternal defenses.

"**She stays for YOU! She belongs with her people!**"

_Didn't I just SAY that she stays for me?_ He ran his words through his head again. _"She stays because she still has Hope."_ Yes, he had said that. Why did Elrond not understand? And if he had understood, why had he found it necessary to repeat it? Yet he had a point; she was Elf-kind, did not belong with him. He could say nothing. And so he did the only thing that was open to him; he returned to his rooms and began packing.


	8. There is Still Hope

_I must apologize again; this is not humorous either. And it's really short. Sorry. My mind is just not in the funny mood, I suppose. Reviews are always welcome, though! *hint, hint* ;)_

_~Ithillaer_

* * *

"**He is not coming back. Why do you linger here, when there is no hope?**"

"**There is still hope**," Arwen rebutted. "Why do you think I stay? I stay for Aragorn, my love. My Hope."

_Ahh,_ Elrond mentally sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought. I was sincerely hoping not to have to do this, but I suppose I have little choice now. She MUST sail. I have naught to say that will sway her; I must show her the darkness ahead._ He shook his head inwardly. This was not going to be easy, nor anywhere near painless.


End file.
